


$ting

by murderfuel



Series: dance in the dark [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Furbys, Gags, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Toys, Weird Sex, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: Shalnark and Feitan try something new. Shoving Furby's up their asses
Relationships: Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter)
Series: dance in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	$ting

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. I just couldn't resist

Shalnark was much more than met the eye. On the surface, he looked kind, the kind of person you’d trust to hold your baby, but deep down he was a cold person. He didn’t feel any emotions besides content. He’d trained himself to bury his feelings down, hiding them under faux smiles. He didn’t let himself get attached to people in fear of what could happen to them.

He enjoyed playing with toys; that may seem like a childish thing for an adult to like, but it wasn’t in Shalnark’s cause. He loved having control of his toys, making them do whatever he desired. When his toys, or puppets, for lack of a better term, broke he felt himself getting disappointed. 

On top of that all, he didn’t like controlling himself. He always felt unsatisfied coming out of Autopilot, and emotion he rarely felt but had a distaste for. 

He could control anyone he wanted at a moment’s notice. Except for one man, the love of his life, Feitan Portor. Shalnark was forbidden from using Black Voice on other members of the Troupe unless they explicitly asked for it. Shalnark wanted to have control of Feitan, he craved it. He wanted to force Feitan to obey his every command. 

He couldn’t remember when the small crush on Feitan had first begun. It could’ve been the first time they met though that was unlikely. Or it could’ve been the many times they went on missions together, staking out victims, bodies mushed together. Was it when Feitan had held his hand to comfort him after he had failed to kill his target? Shalnark didn’t have a clue. All he knew was that at some point in their friendship he had developed feelings. He desired to have Feitan, to be able to call Feitan’s his, to fuck Feitan until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Another day in the Troupe hideout began, the day was a bore as Chrollo had obligated not to tell them about their mission until he was ready. Shalnark lay next to Feitan who held a book in his hand. Stolen glances and the occasional conversation had been Shalnark’s day so far; it was just enough to satisfy him even though he fancied more. He wished Feitan would snuggle up to him and talk to him until their voices grew hoarse. He wanted to hold hands with Feitan.

“Why are you staring?” _Fuck._ Shalnark hadn’t realized but his gaze was locked upon Feitan’s face. 

“I’m not.” Shalnark turned away. He needed a distraction. Something to take over his thoughts and feelings towards Feitan. Maybe killing someone would help him. Blood on his hands and controlling an innocent civilian always got the better of him. It gave him a much-needed rush when he was down. Raw adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going those days. His thoughts were always fogging with images of Feitan giving him what he sought after; dick.

“Boss, I’ll be heading out,” Shalnark said, his voice chipper and peppy.

“No, you won’t.”

Shalnark looked at Chrollo who was closing his book. 

“I’ll need you and Feitan to stay here while Machi, Shizuku, and I leave to begin the mission.” A lopsided grin spread across Shalnark’s face, at last, he would be left alone with Feitan. He would have the chance to make a move; maybe he would stick an antenna in Feitan’s neck when he wasn’t looking. 

Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku left the hideout. The room was eerily silent, the only sounds heard were the gentle swishes of wind and the turning of pages. A melting candle gave a meager amount of light in the pitch-black room. 

Shalnark wanted to talk to Feitan. Conversation starters popped into his head only to be diminished. He didn’t want Feitan to be annoyed by his presence. Every time he attempted to speak he became choked up and pouted. He was bored and Feitan could make his life a lot more interesting. He watched the way Feitan’s slender fingers turned the pages of his book. God how he craved those fingers inside of him making him feel things he hadn’t felt before. 

The words began to spill out of him before he could stop himself. “Feitan, I love you.”

The petite man didn’t bother looking up from his book. “I know.”

Shalnark was taken aback. What did Feitan mean by “I know”. There was no way he knew anything. Shalnark kept his feelings tucked away. Nobody could tell what he was feeling on the inside. All everyone knew was that Shalnark was happy and content in every situation. Feitan had never said a word to Shalnark about Shalnark’s crush. Why had he just let Shalnark pine after him? Did he gain pleasure from it? Seeing Shalnark struggle internally. Nobody would put it past him. Feitan loved torture, he ate it up like apple pie.

Feitan would never admit it out loud, but he loved Shalnark too. He was a fresh breath of air in ash-filled skies. Shalnark was Feitan’s dream come true; all bright colours and happiness. He could get lost in the forest that was Shalnark’s chartreuse eyes. Shalnark was sweet like cherry flavoured soda. But under that pleasant exterior, Feitan knew Shalnark was just as dark and cynical as him. Behind that saccharine sweet smile, Shalnark was twisted, taking pleasure in others’ pain. They were meant for each other; two men rejected by society, coming together in a tornado of harmony. 

“I-” Feitan couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Actions were more his thing. He rolled on top of Shalnark and crashed his lips into his. Feitan’s heart banged in his chest, rhythm erratic with lust and yearning. Their tongues danced around one another. Their kiss was passionate; the result of pent-up feelings. 

How long had it been since they both experienced love like this? Shalnark hadn’t been with anyone since his shitty hookup with Phinks and that was years before; a distant memory. Feitan kept himself occupied most weeks, picking up girls’ at bars and sleeping with them. He never bothered to learn their names, they didn’t mean anything to him and they never would. 

Feitan’s hands found their way to Shalnark’s pants waistband. He tugged on it pulling it down. Shalnark’s growing member stuck out like a sore thumb. Feitan’s cheeks flushed at the sight. One hand gripped the back of Feitan’s head as their kiss became deeper and more ardent. 

Shalnark removed Feitan’s shirt, tossing it away.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked. Feitan nodded unbuckling his pants. Shalnark lifted Feitan. Feitan wrapped his legs around Shalnark’s cinched waist and his arms around his neck. He lay gentle kisses on Shalnark’s neck. Feitan could feel Shalnark’s erratic heartbeat, excited and eager for what was to come. Shalnark kissed the top of Feitan’s head as he walked into his bedroom.

The room was neat and tidy; everything was where it was supposed to be, tucked away in boxes and bins, not a speck of dirt to be found. Shalnark laid Feitan on his bed. Feitan couldn’t help but be surprised at Shalnark’s calm and gentle actions. It was out of character for him (in a good way of course). He was treating Feitan as if he was a delicate antique that couldn’t be broken. Shalnark was treating him like all of his other toys, with care.

“Can we try something new?” Shalnark asked, eyes raised in curiosity.

Feitan didn’t care what Shalnark did, no matter what it was it would be an amazing experience. He nodded his head giving Shalnark the go-ahead. 

“You’ll have to be blindfolded and gagged.” Shalnark continued, grabbing everything he needed. Feitan looked at Shalnark with a blank expression. Shalnark held two pieces of fabric in hand; one to tie around Feitan’s eyes and one to gag him.  
Shalnark dug around in his toy bin seeking out what would be best. His eyes landed upon a large furry toy. Two large eyes stared back at him. It was a creepy toy, no doubt, but Shalnark thought it was perfect. Big enough to present a challenge, and fuzzy enough to arouse. 

“Are you ready for this?” Shalnark asked. Feitan mumbled a response through the gag, a yes. 

Shalnark lined the Furby up with Feitan’s entrance. He slid it in receiving a mewl from Feitan. Feitan’s hole couldn’t fit the Furby. They were going to have to try a lot harder if they wanted to succeed. Shalnark poured a bottle of lube over the Furby. He hoped it would make things run smoother, literally.

He entered a foot into Feitan, the hole widening in excitement. Shalnark used a finger to spread the hole wider. Another foot was shoved in. Feitan’s cries of raw arousal filled the air, his precum dripped down the Furby’s legs. The next push in was going to hurt like a bitch. Could Feitan handle it?

Feitan’s hole was spread wider; the Furby was going in with difficulty. Feitan’s muffled screams echoed off the hideout walls. Shalnark grinned at this. Seeing Feitan in pain as a result of him was all too provoking. He felt himself getting harder and harder. Seeing Feitan squirm and cry for the first time was pure bliss for him. It may have been a sadistic thing to think but Shalnark loved it. It was keeping him going. Shalnark’s lips parted in a sinister smile, this was going to be more enjoyable than he thought. Shalnark thrust the Furby into Feitan yet again. Feitan screamed. The fur tickling his walls and the sheer pain of it all were too much. Another thrust, another scream. Feitan could feel his insides tearing. Blood dripped onto the Furby and his thighs. Shalnark scooped up the blood with two fingers and put them in his mouth. Feitan’s blood was delicious; rich in flavour, tastes of copper, and the underworld mixed in a perfect blend. He wanted more. He craved it. He was going to have to make Feitan bleed more. Shalnark’s pushed the destroyed Furby further in. The Furby was in up to the beak in Feitan. Tears soaked through the blindfold and down his face. It hurt like hell but it felt so good. His climax was near. He couldn’t cum until the Furby was completely in; it would be unsatisfactory any other way.

“Are you at your limit, Fei?” Shalnark asked, a devilish smile plastered across his face. Feitan couldn’t answer; he groaned in response. The Furby was inserted again, this time with erratic movements. Feitan trembled at the feeling. It was all too much. His back arched with the nearing of his climax. All that was left was the ears.

The Furby was tearing at Feitan’s insides, his insides were rearranging in an all too complicated puzzle. Blood was smeared everywhere; from the sheets to Shalnark’s mouth. It was all too pleasurable to Shalnark. He had wanted this, he had dreamed of it, manifested it into reality. 

One last thrust of the Furby and Feitan hit his climax. He rode it like a wave, hitting the high of it without effort. Fresh cum landed on the toy and onto the sheets. Shalnark grinned.

“This again tomorrow?” He asked, removing the gag from Feitan’s mouth.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
